Shadow Journey
This is a serial set in the Life Multiverse detailing the story of the Dark Hunter Shadow 100 years after The Last Apocalypse Chapter 4. Chapter 1 The towering buildings of Odina Prime were illuminated by lightstones, as this side of Planet Prime never saw any sunlight. On Odina Prime, a thousand Dark Hunters lived and worked, resting before they set out on missions in the name of profit and power. Dark Hunters were, at the base, usually accompanied by Odina Drones, miniature, shrunken Matoran who lived to obey. However, the Dark Hunter creeping towards the Dark Tower did not want to be seen. She had received a message from the Shadowed One himself, and was going to be sent on a top-secret mission. Her name was Shadow. She finally reached the door to the Dark Tower. It appeared to be unguarded, but she was not fooled for a second. She knew that the Shadowed One's guardian, Kanskar, an entirely loyal cyborg with the powers of all the Kanohi, was watching her, ready to pounce if she made a wrong move. The Dark Hunters uniformly hated him. She entered her code in the small keyboard, and the door swung open. She entered and passed through many more doors, until she stood before the seat of the Shadowed One. "You're late," he said. "I apologize," said Shadow. "I was punishing Xavtuk for his failure to infiltrate the Toa Stronghold on Avadox." "I am not surprised," the Shadowed One said. "No one has ever succeeded in completing the task." "That is, as you know, not a good excuse for failure to complete a mission." "Very good," said the Shadowed One. "I have need of your abilities, as well as Talon's." "Who is Talon?" "My new recruit," said the Shadowed One. "We found him on Vantruss X. He had, apparently, single-handedly overthrown the government of his species and made himself the dictator. Now that we have taken him from there, I doubt they will miss him." "Why must he come with me?" "I would like to test him. If you like, you may attempt to kill him, though it is not mandatory." "And what is the mission?" "You will be told when he arrives." For ten minutes they waited, until Talon, an ugly, shrunken, Rahi-like creature, stepped in through the door. "Hello," he rasped. His voice was bestial yet powerful, like the material known as chalk screeching across a Ga-Matoran teacher's chalkboard. "I have come to accept my mission." "Good," said the Shadowed One, satisfied. "I want the two of you to go to Rygnos. There appears to be an inscription stating the whereabouts of the Vord and Nui stones." "What are those?" Talon asked. "The two most powerful artifacts in existence, said to give one the power of Life himself," answered Shadow. For millennia, she had hungered to possess them, knowing that they could help her take revenge on Death and maybe take the universe for herself. "That is your mission," said the Shadowed One. "Shadow, activate your Olmak." Shadow obeyed, and a gaping dimensional portal appeared, opening at Rygnos. Talon walked in, disappearing. Shadow attempted to follow, but the Shadowed One held her back. "I want those stones," he said. "With them, the Dark Hunters will rise to eternal glory. Do not fail in this." Shadow looked him in the eyes, sensing that he knew what she wanted, but, in the end, only one could have the stones for themselves. "I will not fail," she said, and vanished into the portal. Category:The Last Apocalypse Category:Stories Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse Category:TheSlicer